With You Forever
by Claire Ride
Summary: Percy and the gang finally destroyed Kronos, or so they think. What will happen when Kronos tries to take over our favorite hero's body? Percy will do anything, including kill himself, to make sure Kronos never comes back. AFTER TLO I made Percy invincible again... XD
1. Golden Eyes

____

____

********

Percy and the gang finally destroyed Kronos, or so they think. What will happen when Kronos tries to take over our favorite hero's body? Percy will do anything, including kill himself, to make sure Kronos never comes back, but what will his friends think? After TLO. Percy isn't invincible!

Dum de dum de dum, I enjoy torturing characters!

Ok, this really is my first Percy Jackson story. I tried to write one, but the plot got twisted and such. So, WALA, here comes a story written by me!

Also if your into Maximum Ride, then I have tons of crap for that.

******

* * *

**

_With You Forever_

Golden Elevator

Percy POV

"You did a good job son." My dad patted my back in a fatherly way.

I smiled and mumbled thank you. It's not everyday you get a compliment from an Olympian God.

The past couple of days, I must say, were hectic. Once you fight with Titan's, monsters, watch Luke die, and bribe rivers, you get pretty tired. Annabeth was over in the corner talking to her mom Athena. Her face has gained color after I declined immortality.

"HEY WISEGIRL!" I yelled, causing several gods and goddesses to look my way. She smiled and ran over my way, her mother giving me a death glare.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Pretty fun day, huh?" Her blonde hair was starting to come out of her ponytail.

We walked down the steps of Olympus and entered the elevator. I'm guessing it's the Elevator of Olympus? Yea, I'll go with that.

"So, why did you say no to becoming immortal?" She asked, her voice sounded happy yet guarded.

I smiled. "Because I have a lot of life left in me. I didn't want to leave you…"She blushed. "and my friends!" I finished.

"Good, you better not." She punched me playfully in the arm.

The elevator doors opened and we both looked at each other, seeing who would get out first. I urged her on with a delicate wave of my hands. She mumbled something about me being a stupid gentleman.

"Age before beauty." I said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Stupid, I'm younger than you!" I stepped out and immediately crumpled to the ground.

I faintly heard Annabeth screaming my name, but I was too disoriented.

"_Percy…"_ Crap, now I have a voice in my head.

_"Haha, you could say I'm a voice." _

I vaguely felt myself clutching my head in pain.

_"Who are you!"_ I screamed.

_"A memory, maybe even an enemy."_

Yupp, this was definitely Kronos residing in my brain, and he's trying to rhyme.

_"What do you want? I thought you were in Hades!"_

I mentally screamed. I really didn't want to seem too crazy in front of the girl I liked.

____

"Haha, I'm a Titan, child. You cant get rid of me, and now I'm looking for my revenge."

Shit, a Titan wanted revenge. Call 911. If you didn't know, having someone mentally talk to you hurts like Hades. I realized I had tears running down my face when I looked up at Annabeth and her face was blurred, or maybe I am crazy. It could go either way.

____

"You like that girl?"

I didn't respond. I could hear his smirk.

____

"Well, let's see how much you like her."

I felt myself move involuntary. My hand, which didn't feel like my hand, reaching into my pocket and bringing out Riptide.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Her voice sounded scared, but I was too trapped in my own mind to do anything.

My body faceed the golden elevator, and I could see my reflection. I looked the same, but my eyes were gold, like Kronos and my face was a deathly pale. You could still see the streaks of tears that were still on my cheeks.

"Hello duaghter of Athena." My mouth moved, but his voice come out. It looked like she was saying a pray by how her mouth was moving.

"True love never lasts." Kronos's voice laughed, and I lunged towards Annabeth.

* * *

********

Whoa, DUN DUN DUNNN DUNNN! I really have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I like writing it! Review pleaseee!


	2. Suspicious Feelings

**O_O I'M SO SORRY! I promised to have this chapter out before Sunday…and today obviously is past that date. I have a good excuse though. My computer's life was almost taken by a…stupid freakin' virus! (Stupid music websites…) So I had to redo my entire harddrive. Then, all hell broke loose. All of my music on my ipod was deleted. I almost created my own version of mass genocide, but instead of doing something that could get me arrested, I decided to cry in the corner for a good three days while clutching my Edward Elric body pillow, cursing the world. Luckily, my computer just came back to life. Lovely, isnt it? XD  
Oh! And then the air conditioning broke upstairs in my house. Every time I walk up the stairs, it's like traveling through different layers of hell. So my room would basically be Satan's headquaters of DOOM!  
Me: I do not own Percy Jackson…  
Percy: I kinda wanted to give the disclaimer *sobs*  
Me: Too bad, buddy. Heal your sorrows with your TEARS!**

* * *

_Right after Percy declined immortality—  
Annabeth POV  
_

After Percy declined immortality, I'll admit, I was relieved . I'm not going to gush out my undying love for the guy, but there's a definite possibilty that something good can happen in the near future. Right? I've always been about girls being tough and not needing a guy to complete them, but having one stand next to you isn't all that bad.  
I sighed in content as I made my way over to where my mother was standing. "You don't have to look so relieved." My mother smirked in her own way as she shrunk down to my level.  
I tried to cover up a blush by coughing. "Mother," I drew out the word, sounding slightly annoyed. "don't announce it to the world."  
"If I wanted to announce it to the world, I could definitely do so in a matter of seconds." I glared, but smiled anyways. "Something is bothering me though...but I'm not quite sure what…"  
My mother put her finger on her chin and her face contorted in concentration. This act of confusion actually started to worry me. It's not everyday that the goddess of wisdom gets confused. The worst part was, she didn't even know what she was confused about.  
"Whoa, wait a minute." I lifted up my hands and pointed at my mother. "You're confused? Is that even _possible_?" I asked.  
My mother frowned and looked sharply at me. "Well, its certainly not _impossible_, but something about that boy has me on edge."  
I whipped my head around and stared at the only possible 'boy' in Olympus, Percy Jackson. He was currently being congratulated by his father. Nothing looked wrong with him as far as I knew, but you can never know what might be in that seaweed brain of his.  
"You are talking about Percy, right?" I asked, just to confirm my suspicions.  
My mother simply nodded and continued to stare at him. "Something is off. I'm never wrong about this stuff."  
I didn't get the chance to respond to my mother because of the resounding "HEY WISEGIRL!" was heard all throughout the building. Idiot.  
He trotted near me and I could feel the death glare my mother was giving him. I shook off my mother's and my own worries and responded. "Hey Seaweed Brain. Pretty fun day, huh?" I smiled and ran over to him, hoping that my mother was just being cautious.  
We walked over to the elevator and just by looking at Percy's confused face, I could tell he was trying to come up with a name for it. I smiled to myself and decided to ask a dificult question.  
"So, why did you say no to immortality?"  
Why would anyone say no to a chance like that? It's immortality, for gods sake! All of the greatest heroes in history were offered immortality and accepted it.  
"Because I have a lot of life left in me. I didn't want to leave you…" I blushed slighty at the comment, though I won't admit it to anyone. "and my friends!"  
I smiled wide. "Good, you better not." I punched him in a friendly way.  
The elevator doors dinged and opened. Percy, being the idiot he was, waved me forward saying "Age before beauty."  
I exited and smiled wide, responding with "Stupid, I'm younger than you!"  
I laughed and went to punch Percy in the arm, when all of a sudden he crumpled to the ground. All of my senses went on high alert. I ran over to him and started to shake his shoulder.  
"Percy, Percy!" I shook a few more times. His face was being drained of blood as he clutched his head in pain. "What's wrong, Percy! ?" I screeched in a hoarse voice. "What can I do for you?" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears land on my hands. Percy looked up at me, and I basically had to shove my fist into my mouth to utter the scream. Those weren't Percy's eyes. His green eyes were a dangerous looking gold that could shoot terror into anyone.  
He stood up and looked at me with a cocky grin. His hand reached into his pocket for Riptide.  
"Percy, what are you doing?" It took all of my willpower to force my voice not to shake. I knew this wasn't Percy.  
"Hello, daughter of Athena." Kronos's voice hissed out of Percy's mouth. I started to back away in fear, uttering a pray to my mother.  
"True love never lasts." And with that sentence, Kronos or Percy….or whoever it was, lunged at me, swinging the sword with full force.  
I was too stunned to do anything but shut my eyes and wait for the pain, but there was no pain. Only a clash of metal was heard. I looked up and saw my mother parry Riptide's attack with a sword of her own.  
"Ah, my own little granddaughter. How's life been treating you?" Kronos's voice growled.  
"What the Hades are you up to?" My mother stared down Kronos, but even I could see the glint of fear in her eyes.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He smiled his evil grin and lunged again, but before he could land a hit, my mother grabbed my arm and teleported us back to the safety of Olympus. Well, I hope this place was still safe.  
Mother began to pace back and forth, then gave me a stern look. "I knew something was up with that child!" She grounded her teeth. "Father!"  
She ran over to Zeus, where he was still celebrating with Poseidon about their victory.  
"Father," She repeated again, and hearing the fear in her voice, Zeus stood up and made his way over to her.  
"Kronos has returned."

* * *

**And there we have it! Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Somehow…spellcheck isn't on this version of microsoft…and boy am I mad! GAH! I SUCK AT SPELLING! Anways, review…favorite…whatever makes you happy! The next chapter will have better crap in it…not just recaps…I usually hate recaps too, but I had to have the suspicious Athena… O_O forgive me!  
Whoa, I also just noticed one of my earlier reviewers told me to make this chapter where Kronos kidnaps and tortures Annabeth….hardcore man, hardcore.  
BUT COOL! I UPDATED ACTUAL STORY STUFF! *beams of happiness and delight*  
**


End file.
